Death Comes Knocking
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: "You see these little beauties. They can reduce anything to a pile of whimperin tar in 13 seconds flat. And when I say anything...that also includes pathetic red viruses."
1. Don't Mess With The Rev

There has only been one virus break out that affected the world to a point where it took out about 1 million of the human population. The very name of said plague strikes fear into every white blood cell, to the point where they are on the very edge of pissing their pants. This Plague is just that bad, causing hard black painful lumps to form on the victim's skin, blood to come out of every opening in the body. It was not just a case of virus that made up the Black Plague, at least 4-5 strains were part of the viral holocaust. But the glory days of those viruses had long since passed, and humans lived in more hygienic conditions. Making it hard for the Black Plague to rein supreme over all humanity once again, sure many lone viruses had tried and failed to bring back the good old days. But the viruses that made up the Black Plague where a dying species, and to become as great as they once were a whole army was required. However that did not stop one pneumonic virus from trying.

All viruses from the Black Plague were rumored to be cocky and lethal to both the body and any cell or germ that stood in their way. They were smart and hard workers, always looking to outdo. But, being so rare in numbers they never traveled together. This was the main reason why this single pneumonic virus sat alone at a club called the 'The Scab' which was located on the elbow. The virus knocked back a puss shot, and then slammed it down on the already shot glass covered bar. Pushing back some of its hair, the virus looked around the club and sneered. This place was vesturing hell just waiting to be bled from the inside out. Smirking, the virus returned its attention to the bar. The bartender walked over. "Can I get you anything else sweet thang?"

The virus looked at the bartender, tossing some of its hair back a pair of pouting lips, a snake slit nose and yellow slit pupated eyes were revealed. The bartender gulped after his costumer glared at him. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass accompanied the heavy rap music playing. The she-virus was crouched on the bar holding the bartender by the color. A long black spike protruding from her left wrist, she was holding it to the neck of the bartender. "Three things darlin, one I ain't sweet and I ain't your thang. Two call me that again and you will be reduced to whimperin pile of slime on the floor. Three, get me a white head Russian."

Pushing the germ away, the she-virus got off the bar and sat down. Chuckling at the look of fear from the germs around her, she adjusted the black sleeve that covered her wine colored skin, allowing the black spike to retract into the pocket of her wrist. Hearing the drink being set down in front of her she snatched it and took a carful sip of the foaming liquid. Spinning in the chair she leaned against the bar and looked at the club. Like it or not she would have to recruit some of these germs to take down this body. Shaking her head in disgust at the thought of having to talk to these low life scums the she-virus finished off her drink. Getting up she snatched her jean jacket and made her way through the horde of dancing germs. She was almost at the door when she felt a hand grab her ass. Snarling, she turned on the spot to find a rather nasty looking germ looking her up and down "Hey sweetness, you looking hot tonight."

A small innocent smile crept onto the she virus's lips. Walking up to the germ she spoke sweetly. All the while her left arm hidden behind her back, she was in no mood for a fight. And she did not want to draw attention to herself any more then she already had. "Listen gamete, I don't take kindly to low life sycophants touching me."

The germ was enraged, both out of rejection and being insulted. "Ok baby, how about this you dance with me and I don't hurt you."

The she-virus chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, being sure to cover her left wrist. "You know, maybe I was being too harsh on you."

The sudden change in rhythm shocked the germ but slowly he went along. The she-virus drew closer. The germ was taller than her by about an inch or two. Wrapping her right arm around the germ's neck, the she-virus drew her face in. She had retracted the spike in her wrist just before she placed her hand against the germ's shoulder. "After all I do like a strong germ, one who can protect me, care for me." She purred these words. "Keep up with me."

At the word 'keep' the she-virus stabbed the germ in the shoulder. Causing the germ's eyes to widen, boils started to form around the stab wound as the she-virus extracted the spike. The boils popped, blood and puss came flowing out onto the floor. Then a black liquid began to seep from the boils. The germ was about to scream. But instead he started to vomit a black gunk like liquid. Falling on the floor the germ shook as the black substance began to consume its body. Within thirty seconds the germ had been reduced to a pile or boiling tar on the floor. "There is a lesson one must learn in all this, never mess with the Rev."


	2. Competition

Turning the she-virus tossed her mane of wild black bristling hair from her face. Slowly she made her way out of the club. "Disgusting, not even worth the insult of being called tape worms."

Rev was at the door of the club when a group of germs blocked her path. Backing up she looked over her shoulder. She was surrounded. 'Great' she thought 'I killed a mafia leader of something, perfect.' Quickly, Rev reached into her jacket to pull out her gun. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and literally lifted her off the ground. A clawed, red hand reached into the front of her jacket and pulled out the gun. "Put me down you son of a Whipworm!"

In a blind rage, Rev sank her needle sharp teeth into her captor's hands. With a groan of pain she was released. Landing in crouching position, Rev threw both her arms out to the sides. Long black spikes shot out from her wrists. Her lips pulled back into a feral snarl, looking up at the asshole who dared to touch her. The snarl left her within a second of taking in the figure. He was very tall, and not due to Rev being on the ground. He was blood red in color, and he had claws, possibly sharper then hers. His face was angular and it was pulled into a cocky smile. Rev sneered up at him. "Looks like I got myself some competition."

The red virus chuckled, and circled Rev. "Can't be much of a competition babeh."

Rev stood slowly retracting her wrist spikes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, dipshit? I could wipe the walls with you in the span of ten seconds."

The red virus paused, giving Rev a careful look over. Rev did the same. He was dressed in all black, except for a turtle neck style sweater. She was so lost in her calculations that she almost got taken out. Rev pulled out of her inner thoughts just in time. Her eyes widening, she fell back onto her hands into some form of a crab walk. The red virus's arm went right over her. Rev put all her weight on her hands and pulled a back flip, landing with her back to the other virus. Snarling the virus spun aiming to catch her in the back with his claw. Caught by surprise Rev stepped out of the way, and lost her balance. Seeing the shadow of the red virus approaching Rev's hands shot up, wrist spikes out, catching the claw before it could slice her face to ribbons. She could feel the heat emanating off it.

Rev gritted her teeth; it felt as if her very wrists were on the verge of breaking. Maybe she could distract the guy. Well she knew one thing; she needed to figure out what the hell kind of virus this joker was. "So…What are you? Are you the Ebola virus or something?"

The sadistic smile on the virus's face dropped within a second. And he put more pressure on his right hand "Ebola?" He brought his face down closer and yelled. "Let me tell you something about Ebola babeh. Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to me!"

Pulling a smile, Rev hissed. "I'm shaking Red."

The little burst of rage had given Rev enough time to think of something. She had come to realize that Red was not holding her legs down; the pervert was merely straddling her. Rev knew that muscle was not one of her strong points. She had flexibility and acrobatics on her side. But there was no way she could kick this guy off, she needed to do something else. Realization dawned on her, if she could have smacked herself she would have. Rev started laughing, and she kicked Red right where it would hurt the most. Red gasped in pain and practically collapsed on Rev. Sliding out from under him, she kneeled down and smirked. "Oh I bet that hurts don't it."


	3. Imposter

Laughing, Rev extracted her left spike. Before she had the chance to cut Red, one of the germs grabbed her from behind. "Hey! Watch the hands shit head!"

Reaching her arm around her, she stabbed the germ. Taking her chance, Rev ran for it making a mental note to never come back to this particular club. Turning she looked back at the virus and called. "Hey love!" Red looked at her still in pain, "Names Rev Pneumonic!"

With that she ran out of the building, disappearing down the streets. One of the germs tried to help their boss up, but he pushed them away "Uh Thrax? Isn't the Pneumonic Virus one of them old time Black Plague viruses?"

Thrax snarled. "Yes."

The germs looked from their boss to each other. "Do you want us to go after her?"

Thrax stood and brushed himself off. "I can handle her myself. You just make sure everything is ready."

The germs left the club without another word. Thrax brushed his dreadlocks from his face. This appearance of a new virus could cause problems for his operation. Especially one like her; if she was a vicious strain she could take Frank down within 24hours. And he wasn't even sure of how long she had been in town. However he knew that she would focus all her attention on the lungs. The pneumonic viruses always caused lung problems. It surprised him that this one wasn't even working; he had known a couple of her kind in the past. And they were always busy, never out drinking.

Not too far away from the club, Rev was taking her sweet time on getting to the lungs. She was still trying to figure out how to get in the lungs without being noticed. Of course she could easily disguise herself, but she needed some form of ID to do so. Hearing the sound of sirens, Rev stepped into an alley and backed up into the shadows. The cop car pulled up on the curb, very close to the ally, forcing Rev to retreat further back into her hiding place. Two white blood cells got out of the car, one was female and the other was male. "Come on Liz, this is the fourth time you said you saw something."

Liz looked over at her partner. "At least I'm doing my job Rob, unlike a certain white blood cell that does nothing but snooze on the job."

Rev's lips pulled into a smile, showing her needle sharp teeth. Seeing an empty soda can on the ground next to her, Rev kicked it, purposefully drawing the attention of the seemingly rookie cop. As to be expected, the cop pulled out her gun and slowly made her way towards the noise. Rev watched as the cop came closer. 'Come on sweetie, just a bit more.' When the cop stepped into position Rev attacked, the cop opened her mouth to release a cry for help. But Rev stabbed her through the roof of the mouth. Blood poured from the wound, turning black. Boils began to swell to life inside her mouth. Within seconds the cop lay dead at Rev's feet.

Shaking her head Rev snatched the cop's shirt and hat and proceeded to put them on. After stuffing her hair into the hat, she stepped out from the darkness into the middle of the alley. From the angle and lighting she was in she looked like the cop she had just killed. 'Time to bait the trap' Rev thought as she chuckled under her breath. When she opened her mouth she called out. "Rob, oh Rob help please!"

There was no answer, not even the sound of running. No one was coming. 'Strange' Rev thought 'something isn't right.' Slowly she made her way out of the alley, removing the cop's uniform. Coming upon the cop car she heard the sound of gasping and sputtering. "What the fuck….?"

She looked around the corner and gaped, the other cop lay dead just near the driver side. And towering over the corpse was the stranger from the club. In her shock, Rev's hand slipped on the wall of the building. The stranger cocked his head at the sound and spun around. Pulling back, Rev unsheathed her right wrist spike. She had no intention of fighting the other virus, but if he got in her way again. 'It wouldn't be…'

Rev was slammed her up against the wall of the alley before she had the chance to finish her thought. Her hands went immediately to her throat, trying to relieve the pressure making it hard to breath. Rev ceased her struggling when a glowing claw was in front of her eyes. She tried to aim a kick at the other virus's stomach but he pressed himself against her, using his body to keep her legs from taking another cheap shot. He smirked down at her "Hi babeh."


	4. Second Meeting

Since he was using his hands to hold her arms, Rev was able to breathe freely. Gasping she sneered. "Can't take that a chick kicked your ass Red?"

Red chuckled, feeling something snap against her hip, Rev glanced down to find him playing the straps of her thong. "Big daddy Thrax is just enjoying the sights."

Sneering in disgust, Rev glared at him. "Keep it in your pants Spithead. No one likes a horny virus."

Thrax raised an eyebrow. "Oh babeh you can't blame the male population for what you cause."

Rev faked a smile and said. "We got ourselves a charmer. Now how about big daddy Thrax puts Rev down before she vomits all over him."

Thrax traced his claw over Rev's stomach. "But if I put you down then you'll run off and I'll have to chase you."

Rev gave him a look. "Personally if I were you, I'd take running any day to an eternity of my foot up your ass."

Her stomach felt as if it were on the verge of catching fire. At first it was a mere annoyance, but soon it started to hurt. Rev knew that at this point the only reason she was still alive was due to her being a virus. But if he kept this up, serious damage would be caused. Smiling Thrax pressed in closer enjoying the pain veiled in Rev's eyes. "Can you feel the heat babeh?"

Rev sucked in more breath, trying to keep her stomach from the claw. She was in no way going to give though. Thrax snarled and brought his claw closer. "I said, can you feel the heat?"

He brought his head closer, just enough for Rev to make a desperate move. Striking out, Rev bit into Thrax's neck. Thrax let out a howl of pain and released her, but Rev hung on like a mad dog. Thrax managed to throw her off after a couple seconds. Landing on her back, she rolled over onto her stomach and got up.

Pressing her hand against her stomach she felt a fading heat, glancing down Rev found that she had been burned. Grimacing, she spat out Thrax's blood. After looking around the alley for any signs of him, she stood. Cracking her neck she mumbled. "I hate men."

Police sirens echoed off the wall. Rev pulled her barb wired hair into a hair tie, causing it to flatten into something more tamable and less of a draw to the cops. Closing her jacket around her body, Rev walked down the alley, intent on finding a place near the lungs. Pain seared through her lower abdomen when she took her first step. "You have got to be fucking joking."

Cradling her injury Rev sped up her pace, the sirens coming closer. Getting to the lungs would have to wait until morning; the disappearance of two white blood cells would cause a lot of suspicion. Ignoring the pain coming from the burn, Rev took off at a run. Trying every door she could get to. Finally, she managed to find one that was unlocked. Throwing it open, she ran inside and slammed the door.


	5. Edgar Allan Poe

Pulling her arm away from her stomach, Rev cringed at the sight of her own blood which was pulsating from the burn. She really hadn't thought Thrax had damaged her that badly, but now it was worse.

Just because Rev was a virus, did not mean she was immune to others. If anything it could cause a simple virus like the common cold to be more dangerous. Like poisons mixing together to make one that was far more lethal, or harmless substances mixing to create a powerful bomb. Taking a seat on an over turned crate, Rev began to examine her injury carefully. It wasn't deep, if anything is was a very shallow cut, but the venom was eating at her slowly and painfully. Quirking her head in confusion, Rev poked the slice, only to yelp in pain and surprise when red lava like liquid squirted from it. "You've got to be shitting me!"

Rev was seriously on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Childish as it was, she had an appalling temper "When I see that smug, fucker! Fuck Oww! "

She had strained herself. Wincing in pain, Rev thought. She could use her putty to fix herself up. It may be toxic to others, but so far she was not affected by it, and it was thick and pliable, a perfect bandage. Biting her lip, Rev extracted one of her wrist spikes. Not seeing anything that could stifle her screams, Rev placed her left arm in her mouth and slowly traced the tip of her wrist spike into the injury. The black gunk shot her skin. It burned like hell, but it was sealing up the gash. And the liquid lava was pooling out, overpowered by the black toxin.

Rev's teeth dug into her arm, as it stifled her scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally the slice had been fully sealed. And all that was left was a scar fill by the black putty. Releasing her arm from her teeth, Rev stood slowly and inspected her handy work. It still hurt, but she wasn't bleeding. And she could feel her strength coming back.

Taking a breath, Rev began to stretch, making sure that her bandage was sturdy. She desperately hoped that it was. She didn't think she could bear another layer of venom. After confirming that her stomach would not split open, Rev turned her mind to other matters, matters that involved finding that damned Thrax and turning him into a boiling grease spot, taking this body down would have to wait. Rev did not enjoy being the butt of a joke. If she had to stay in this body longer than six days so be it.

One thing was for sure, Rev needed more information on what Thrax could do. She needed to know what parts of the body he planned to target. This was her body, and she would be damned if some narcissistic piece of shit steal conquered it before she did. Rev made her way to the exit, opening the door she looked around the alley. It was quite. No cops, no Thrax, nothing. Wrapping her jacket around her body, Rev walked out of the building. Her mind set on the nearest library. It was dangerous for a virus to go so close to the brain, but if she wanted to head Thrax off at one of his targets. She needed to know what the hell she was dealing with. All she had to go on what his looks. And a name left over from the last body she took down, the name came from an old human writer by the name of Edgar Allan Poe. The name was 'The Red Death.'

Rev was not particularly sure as to why that name seemed to fit Thrax so well. But the name continued to hang in her mind. Rev managed to make it to the main library just across the street from the brain. The place was lifeless. 'This guy must be a real moron' Rev thought, she had been in so many bodies. Last time it was a college student who was working on a major in literature, now that library was huge and full of life. Walking up to the desk, Rev held out the stolen badge from the dead white blood cell. But the cell at the desk didn't even look up. "Can I help you?" Rev grinned inwardly, this was just too easy. "I need some information on something called 'the Red Death.'"

The cell scrolled through an ancient computer and shrugged. "We only specialize in beer brands and sports teams. But I'll see if I can find anything." Rev watched and waited. The cell seemed to have found something and read it out in a monotone voice. "The Red Death in the title of a story written by some author named Poe. It is considered a myth, made up."

Rev glared. "Keep looking." The cell shook her head. "That's the only information we have…" Rev snatched her by the front and held her wrist spike to her neck. "I said keep looking! Don't find anything useful, then that makes you useless. And I kill things that are useless!"

The librarian squeaked. "You're a…a…a…" Rev laughed and ripped her hair from its ponytail "A…a...a virus! Now you understand the severity of the situation, get to work you worthless bitch!" The cell nodded and Rev let her go, watching her carefully. Finally the cell managed to scrape up something. The wiring of the printer was heard. Rev walked over and grabbed the paper. It was only one page. Nodding slowly to herself, Rev folded the paper and tucked into the inner breast pocket of her jacket.

Eyeing the librarian she smirked. "I won't kill you, but if I find out you've told anyone about this. I will come back a slash you to ribbons…is that clear?" The cell shook but nodded. Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, Rev walked out of the building. The cell stared after her, when the door closed her eyes rolled into the back of her head; she fell forward and smacked her head against the desk. No one found the librarian until an hour later, and by that time she was dead.


	6. Reaping the Pawns

About a mile down the road, Rev turned into an alley. A triumphant smile causing her fangs to show, unbuttoning her jacket Rev pulled out the paper. She scanned over the page quickly, picking things out bit by bit. There wasn't much to go on. Hardly anything for that matter, in the end all of it led nowhere. Snarling, Rev crumbled up the paper into a ball and dropped it on the ground. She had no idea where Thrax would strike next. She was pursing him blind. She would have to keep her ears open to anything abnormal. This was her body, and she would be damned if the pleasure of taking it down was stolen from her.

Hearing the sound of sirens from the direction of the library, Rev took off at a run. It was getting dangerous, spending this much time in a body. Rev only spent a couple days in her victims. And that was it, and most of the time she in hiding, taking everything down using hired thugs, and dealing the death blow herself. With an angry sigh, Rev made her way to the nearest club. She would deal with Thrax along the way, right now she needed to wrangle up some germs to get the party started. And the only place one could accomplish such a thing, was a club. Where the all the baddies went to play. Such knowledge was well known to every virus. It was as if their thoughts were wired that way. Wired to lead and kill. While germs were wired to serve and act as pawns.

Seeing a club up ahead, Rev picked up her pace. Her strides slow, calculated and prideful, as it always was. As she entered, the thud of music assaulted her. _"Well you can bump and grind, it is good for your mind. Well you can twist and shout, let it all hang out. But you won't fool the Children of the Revolution." _

This club was a nice change of pace, not as much rap when it came to the music. More of a droning, a slow pulsing beat. Almost like, dare she think it, sex? Slow at first. Smirking at the thought, Rev eyed the bigger tables. Almost instantly finding the head honchos. The table furthest away from the speakers, closer to the bar, without any hesitation Rev walked forward. Taking notice of the germ in charge without a hint of difficulty, hands out fingers splayed on the edge of the table, she leaned forward. "Hello there darlings, now who is il capo?"

The germs stared. "Il capa what?" Rolling her eyes, Rev leaned back, her wrist spikes slipping into view. Absentmindedly she picked at the residue of black putty on the tip. "Your boss, your head, your chief, your superior ya'll are too stupid, to run even the smallest adrenaline job."

The boss shot up from his seat. "Why you little bit…!" Rev nailed him right in the jaw, grabbed his hair and held her spike just under his chin. "Ah ah, now let's not lose our heads here!"

Looking at the rest of the germs, she smiled, her fangs glittering in the strobe lights. "Now listen, all of you. You work for me now. Any microbes you have assigned to another virus, you call back. Or I pop this guy full of my ma's stew surprise." As she said this a small drop of putty landed on the boss's hand. It sizzled and burned, causing a single blood boil. When it popped, the boss started screaming. Kicking the disgusting slim ball back into his designated chair, Rev continued smiling, looking like a shark. "Now do I make myself clear? Or shall I take a volunteer from the audience, and show ya'll what happens when you disobey me?"

Taking a seat, Rev eyed them all. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

The germs listened intently, their eyes daunted with fear. 'Good', Rev thought with a smirk 'fear the ultimate drive, what will make this little operation work.' One of the germs finally gathered the balls to ask her a question when the meeting had come to an end. "So are you working under Thrax?"

The question was a huge mistake on the germ's part. Within a second he was nothing more than a boiling, screaming, grease spot on the floor. Rev snarled, her eyes wild. Glaring her cronies, she snarled. "Another thing, I work with no other virus, especially Thrax. Now if ya'll see anyone that is associated with that dipshit…Kill em! And if you see that red skinned son of a tumor, leave him to me. You kill him without my say so, and, well I don't need to tell you. Now tomorrow, ya'll will start and assault on the skin cells, I'm talking uncontrollable bleeding from the pores. No lacerations. The lungs will come in at the last part that will be the killing blow. Now get going, we'll meet again in the morning." With that, Rev made her way over to the bar. She needed and adrenaline shot now.

Across, on the other side of the bar, a pair of yellowed eyes watched the meeting. A confident smirk lit up the eyes. Causing them to hold a devilish sheen, the little lady didn't like him that much at all. Thrax had to admit, he was impressed she survived his claw. As Rev walked, he could see a long black line adoring his abdomen, where he had sliced her. 'Smart move baby' he thought, taking another shot he took in her whole body, allowing himself to appreciate her curves, mm she had quite the body.

His eyes fixed themselves on her ass, as she leaned forward and ordered her drink. Rev took a seat, brushing her fingers through her spiked hair, removing it from captivity, setting it free shaking out her spikes. Thrax smiled and leaned forward, what he would give to actually touch her, and not just to beat her senseless? But to enjoy her as a male should enjoy a female. A deep chuckle started up in Thrax's chest at the thought. 'Hmm what if I proposed we worked together? I could easily kill her once she proved worthless. Before the symptoms of her poison could do enough damage to take credit for his work.' Slowly he got up; yes he would talk with her, gain her trust. Maybe get the chance to fully enjoy that body of hers.


End file.
